


Thats Just the way we roll

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Return [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Grant Ward is back bitches, Grant Ward is the Human Torch, K10verse, Love, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Power Ranger inspired Armor, The Dragon Armor is here to stay, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 wakes up to an amazing site, Nick Fury pops in for a visit bearing gifts, and The Watchdogs attack.





	Thats Just the way we roll

**Author's Note:**

> Third part, hope you enjoy it.

  
**That’s Just the Way We Roll (Return Part 3)**

The next morning, I woke up to an unbelievable sight. My eyes opened to Daisy smiling after months of heartache.

“Good morning” Daisy said

“How long have you been looking at me like that?” I asked

“Not long enough,” she said as we kissed “thank you” she said as she rested her head against my chest and I gently rubbed her back.

“For what” I replied

“For not giving up on me.”

“I would never give up on you, you know that.”

“I do” she said I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes enjoying my touch. She then got up and I took a second to enjoy the view before I got up as well. I put my pants on and went down stairs to find my shirt. I put my form fitting shirt back on as Daisy came down stairs. I looked up at her and I smiled.

“What?” she asked smiling

“I’m just amazed that this isn’t a dream” I replied

“Well, let us check to make sure” she said as she walked up and pinched me

“Ow” I said playfully and she laughed

“Nope you’re not dreaming” she said

“Thank god” I replied as we kissed

When she picked up her jacket I noticed something about it that looked familiar, “That’s Grant’s jacket isn’t it?” I asked

“Yeah it is, he gave it to me during my first few months on the BUS, I wear it from time to time to remember him.” she replied as she smiled fondly.

“He loved you” I said, “I’m glad you kept it” and I smiled at her.

Then I made breakfast and we sat down at the table. “So, what are we going to do about Ghost Rider?” Daisy asked

“I’m still thinking about that” I replied, “I don’t think he’s Inhuman”

“What makes you say that?”

“I did some checking and I came upon the story of Zarathos, the spirit of Vengeance.” I said

“Whose Zarathos?” Daisy asked

“He was once an Angel of Justice until he was dragged down to hell and tortured by Lucifer, and turned into the spirit of vengeance.”

“How did Robbie end up with it?”

“That is the question” I said

“We’ll have to ask him the next time we see him.” Daisy replied

Then we heard a knock at the door. It could only be one person, Daisy tensed up, I took her hand and said, “Don’t worry its Nick”

“How does he know you’re here?” Daisy asked

“It’s Nick Fury he knows a lot of things” I replied as I went to the door and opened it. As I suspected Nick Fury was at the door.

“Hey son” Nick said as we hugged and I let him in.

“It’s good to see you Nick” I replied as I led him to the kitchen where Daisy waited.

“Looks like you have company” Nick said when he saw Daisy

“Hello Fury” Daisy said  

“I found her wounded after a battle with someone calling himself Ghost Rider” I said as I stood next to her and kissed her cheek

“And I assume some **other** stuff happened as well.” Nick said with sarcasm

“Oh, come on Nick” I said as Daisy chuckled

“Don’t worry Kaden, you know I respect your privacy, I’m just happy for you that’s all.” Nick replied

“So, any way what brings you here?” I finally asked

“This,” Nick replied as he put a small case on the table “Agent Fitz wanted me to get it to you, and when he learned you left the Avengers he wanted me to deliver it to you personally” I went over and opened the case. In it was a device resembling a power morpher from Power Rangers.

“The Dragon Armor Mark 2” I said, “It’s Morphin time” and the armor formed around me as I held the morpher in the air. I attached the morpher to the belt and took a moment to admire Fitz’s work. The mark 2 was a vast improvement over the prototype. It had the weapons systems in place, jet boots finally finished, it was what Fitz and I had been working on for the past year. The weapons included fully automatic wrist turrets among other gadgets. The armor itself kept the same color scheme, but was slimmer and more maneuverable, the prototype felt a little bulky even for me. I powered down the armor and put the morpher on the table.

“So, Daisy what do you think?” I asked

“It’s good” she answered.

“Okay, I won’t keep you lovebirds from whatever, Kaden would you mind walking me out.”

“No not at all” I replied as we walked out the door. The sun was out, a small breeze was in the air, it is a beautiful morning.

As we walked towards Nick’s car he said, “She’s lucky you know that”

“Yeah, I do I want her to be happy after everything that has happened with Hive, and Lincoln.” I replied

“That’s good” Nick said as he put his arm around me “And look I heard about your fight with Tony.”

“Who told you?”

“That doesn’t matter”

“Come on Rhodey or Vision, Rhodey or Vision”

“again, doesn’t matter”

“Okay Rhodey”

“Look son, I know you’re not Stark’s biggest fan right now, and neither am I, but you can’t keep blaming him for what happened.”

“Really, what about Ultron, if he would’ve just left it alone instead of his curiosity getting the better of him, Steve wouldn’t be on the run, and we would still be a team, a family.” I said

“He wanted to make the world a better place, and things just got out of hand.”

“Out of hand ha, things went to shit, Wanda lost her twin brother Pietro in Sokovia, Banner is god knows where,” I said tearing up “We were a family, and the Accords destroyed that, Ultron won, he broke us apart, and now I don’t feel like I have a purpose anymore.” and Nick embraced me as I cried.

“Don’t talk like that Kaden, you always have a purpose, this time it’s up to you to find out what that purpose is. You’ve made your parents proud so many times I’ve lost count, not to mention the many times you’ve made me proud to call you my son.”

I smiled at that. I stopped crying and Nick let go. “I also have some interesting news”

“What is it?” I asked

“I will be returning to S.H.I.E.L.D as deputy Director within the coming months.”

“Really” I said smiling

“Yes, Coulson decided that he needed someone with a cooler head to help out after what happened on Maveth, I felt that it was time for me to step out of the shadows anyway so I decided to take the job.”

“It’s good to have you back Nick” I said

“It’s good to be back Kaden, and I was wondering if you and Daisy would like to return.”

“I don’t know if she’ll go for it, I won’t do it unless she wants too.” I said

“Fair enough, call me when you two have thought it over.” Nick replied as he got into his car.

“I will” I replied as he drove off

I went back inside and told Daisy the news. “You don’t have to come back if you don’t want too.” I said

“I do Kaden, I just want us to enjoy ourselves a little longer.” She replied

“I can’t say no to that” I replied as I kissed the palm of her hand.

The next day we were back in East LA looking for Robbie. We found him at the Body shop, we approached him with caution.

“Hey, Robbie” I said, “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, we should” Robbie replied and went and told his boss he was going on break.

We were walking down the sidewalk when Robbie said, “Do you remember the car accident I told you about?”

“Yes” I replied

“It wasn’t an accident, it was a hit on Gabe and me.” Robbie confessed “We were taking the charger out for a joy ride when the 5th street Locos started shooting at us. Gabe was hit in the spine and the car rolled over, and I was thrown from the car.” he stopped to take a deep breath.

“What happened next?” Daisy asked

“I remember a good Samaritan pulling up on his motorcycle, he said to me ‘do you want to get revenge on those that did this to you and your brother’ I said yes as long as my brother lives. Then his head turned into a flaming skull and he passed his power on to me, and I became the Ghost Rider.”

“Does Gabe know?” I asked

“No Gabe doesn’t know, and he can’t know, it will devastate him if he learns about the horrible things I’ve done.” Robbie said

“I get that, but what if he understands once he learns why you made the deal?” Daisy asked

“I can’t take that chance, I just can’t.” Robbie replied

“But one day he might find out, and he might resent you even more that you kept it a secret, I’ve seen what happens when someone keeps such a huge secret from someone they care about.” I said thinking back to what happened in Siberia.

Then suddenly all the cars on the street stopped, “That can’t be good” I said as I took out my phone only to find out that it had stopped working as well. “This is no coincidence, we’re in the middle of a blackout.”

Then the Tvs from the store across the street came on and the three of us ran over to see what was being broadcast. “People today, we strike a blow to Inhumans” The guy with an electronically modified voice went on about how Inhumans are a threat.

“It’s the Watchdogs” Daisy said, The Watchdogs are an Inhuman hate group, they have been making some serious moves over the past few months.

“Oh, no Gabe” Robbie said, “He takes the train home from school, he’s stranded” he said as he ran toward his car and Daisy and I followed. I went and got my jacket out of the trunk of my car. I put it on as I got in the back of the Charger. Robbie wasted no time he drove like his life depended on it, he was a good driver, he went through tight turns with ease and avoided the stalled cars in the street.

We found Gabe wheeling away from some misfits who were harassing him. Robbie stopped and the three of us got out of the car. “Gabe” Robbie shouted as we ran up to him. He knelt and calmly grabbed his shoulders “Are you alright?” Robbie asked

“Yeah I’m fine” Gabe said as the misfits from earlier came up to us.

“You are going to be anything but fine, once we’re done.” one of them said

“We don’t want any trouble” I said

“Oh, we’re past that” another guy said as he went for Gabe. I punched him in the face and he went down. Then things got crazy, Me, Daisy, and Robbie fought the thugs hand to hand. Daisy used her powers to throw one guy and I heard a snap from her arm. Another thug tried to hit her with a pipe but I grabbed it, and headbutted the dude. Robbie was holding his own, he was holding back so he could hide his powers from Gabe, but the fire in his eyes was undeniable, he was struggling to hold the Rider back. Then one guy put his hand on the charger, and Robbie made the car burn the guy. The thugs were down for the count, I helped put Gabe in the car while Robbie put his wheel chair in the trunk.

We went to Robbie’s and Gabe’s house. When we entered, I went and got Daisy an ice pack to help dull the pain in her arm. I was in the kitchen with Robbie when I said quietly “I really think you should tell him.”

“No, we talked about this already, he’ll hate me.” Robbie replied

“He’s a good kid Robbie, he’ll understand.”

“Fine” Robbie said

The four of us sat in the living room while Robbie told Gabe what happened. He was crying by the end of it, Gabe hugged his brother after Robbie finished, “You shouldn’t have to give up your soul to save me.” Gabe said as he held Robbie tight

“I would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant you could walk again.” Robbie said lovingly. They then let go and Robbie turned to Daisy and I and said “Thank you both, now I think I might have an idea on where the Watchdogs are causing the blackout.”

“Where?” I asked

“Momentum Labs, its where our uncle Eli worked before he went to prison.”

“Let’s hit it” Daisy said

“No, you need to stay here, and recover, I won’t let you risk your life like this.” I said as I put my hands on her shoulders

“Okay” she replied as I gave her a quick kiss “be careful out there.”

“I will” I replied

As Robbie and I were heading for the door Gabe said “Robbie”

“Yeah Gabe” he said turning around

“Go get ‘em”

Robbie smiled and said, “You got it” and we walked outside to the car.

The ride over was mostly silent, “Man I wish we had some tunes right now.” I said

“Same here man.” Robbie replied

The streets looked spooky at night without any lights, even I felt a little unsettled. When we got to Momentum Labs, we saw Coulson, Mack, and Fitz there.

“Who are these people?” Robbie asked

“Friends of mine” I said as we got out of the car.

“Phil” I said as Robbie and I ran over

“Kaden it’s good to see you, and who is this.” he said gesturing to Robbie

“This is Robbie Reyes, his uncle used to work here, so he knows his way around.” I replied

“How did you two end up meeting?” Mack asked

“We can talk about this later, but right now we have some dogs we need to wrangle in.” Phil said

Phil had his pistol out, Mack had his shotgun axe at the ready, and Mack had given me his ICER since I didn’t have mine on me. I checked the Magazine and we went into the building. Robbie led the way since he visited his uncle from time to time so he knew his way around. We roamed the building cautiously, so we didn’t alert the Watch Dogs to our presence. We got closer to the source of the blackout when we started to see a blue light coming from the end of a hallway. Robbie started to look like he had a headache, he couldn’t hold the Rider back any longer. “Reyes are you alright?” Mack asked

“Yeah, I’m fine just nervous that’s all.” Robbie said

Phil knew he was lying when he said, “Robbie whatever secrets you have you can share with us, Kaden trusts you so that’s good enough for us.”

“Okay” Robbie said, he took a deep breath and transformed into Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider headed for the source while we followed. I turned my skin to diamond as we approached the room. We entered guns blazing, Robbie threw a fireball melting one of the Watch Dogs’ guns and punched another throwing him across the room. We took care of the others while a couple were disintegrated for their sins. Robbie was able to change back to his human form. The surviving Watch Dogs were taken into custody.

“It was good seeing you Kaden.” Fitz said, “Thanks for the help”

“No problem”

I went over to Coulson and told him about Daisy. “She’s safe, thank god” Coulson said relieved

“She wants to come back, but we’re going to spend some more time away from all this, if that’s okay with you?” I asked

“Yeah I’d say you two have earned an extended vacation after everything that’s happened.” Coulson replied and we shook hands.

Robbie and I got back into the Charger and headed back to his place. On the way, I used my phone to call my car to Robbie’s house so Robbie doesn’t have to drive Daisy and I back. The lights came back on as we passed by them. We smiled at each other as the lights came on. I turned on the radio and Starboy by The Weeknd was playing, which seemed appropriate for the occasion. We sang along as we came upon Robbie’s neighborhood. The song ended when we pulled up to the driveway of Robbie’s house. We got out and went inside, I hugged Daisy when I walked in and Robbie hugged Gabe.

“Thanks for your help Robbie” I said

“No problem Kaden” Robbie replied

“It was an honor to meet you” Gabe said as I shook his hand

“The pleasure is all mine” I replied, “So Daisy, are you ready to go?”

“Yes” She replied still icing her arm

My car arrived just in time when we stepped out. I exchanged numbers with Robbie so I could call him whenever. Daisy and I got in my car and drove away. Treasure by Bruno Mars was playing as we drove back to the house.

When we got home we showered, and then went to bed tired after a long day of being super heroes.

**The Playground…**

Fitz walked into his and Jemma’s room tired from the day he had. He was glad that Kaden and Daisy were okay. When he saw Jemma some of the day’s weight left him as he looked into her eyes.

“How was your day?” she asked

“It was interesting.” Fitz replied

“How so?” Jemma asked

“I saw Kaden, he helped us out, and he had a new friend Robbie Reyes.”

“Whose Robbie Reyes?”

“He’s a new super hero apparently, he can somehow transform into this being called Ghost Rider.”

“Is he Inhuman?”

“I don’t think so, there was something familiar about it, maybe I read about it somewhere.”

“Can you tell me what you remember?”

“Not at the moment, I’m going to get ready for bed.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”

After Fitz came out of the bathroom, ready for bed he lay down next to his girlfriend. He was worn out from the day, dealing with the power outage and the Watchdogs. Jemma put her book away, turned off the light and snuggled up next to her love. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep in each other’s arms.

**To be continued in Burning up…**

**Epilogue…**

**1 Month earlier…**

Grant Ward stood outside in the backyard of his safe house. He had targets set up in a circle, he had been spending the last few months testing and refining his Pyrokinetic abilities. He stood in the middle of the circle and took a deep breath. He started doing a kata and threw a fireball at one target. During his kata, he took out each of the targets with his pyrokinetic abilities.

He then went back into the house and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. He sat down at his laptop and started checking the news. He came upon the news of Kaden leaving the Avengers. Grant was stunned, Kaden was the only friend he had when everything went wrong. He thought about contacting him, but thought better of it because he wanted to lay low until he had a good grip on his powers. He also figured that Coulson would come after him again, he decided to just wait for the right time to approach him.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have Ward be the Human Torch instead of Hellfire because I figured I'd pay tribute to Marvel's very first Super Hero. I loved Season 4 of AOS, but in this AU Coulson is still Director and the whole LMD thing may or may not happen. 
> 
> UPDATE: about the Human Torch thing, I am also afraid of the Fantastic Four fading into obscurity because of the disaster that was Fan4stic, Marvel Studios needs to get the rights back, and convince Josh Trank to come back and make the movie that he wanted to make without the constant bullshit that was FOX's interference.


End file.
